<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomo’s Fairytale Land Adventure! by TomoXKaguraLover229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002898">Tomo’s Fairytale Land Adventure!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229'>TomoXKaguraLover229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azumanga-chibi! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azumanga Daioh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Nonbinary Character, Osaka is the narrator, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Beauty Elements, non-binary!Tomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Dore the Explorer special, Tomo must become a true princess to save Yomi from a sleeping spell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azumanga-chibi! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomo’s Fairytale Land Adventure!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/gifts">Quantin_of_the_Lethe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, since the script fic style was well received, I decided to continue this by making an AzuDai parody on a Dora the Explorer special from my childhood. And yes, Osaka's the narrator, let that sink in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osaka was sitting on a couch and holding a large </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka: Hello there, everyone! I’m Osaka, formerly known as Ayumu Kasuga before Tomo-chan nicknamed me durin’ the beginnin’ of the tenth grade. Anyhow, I’m goin’ to tell y’all mah favorite story written by me: Tomo’s Fairytale Adventure!  Eh-em, not so long ago, in a city not so far away, in the autumn weekend, Yomi’s birthday is happenin’, so Tomo-chan decided to take her to the park for a party. But, that day will change both of their lives forever...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Yomi waiting in front of the door of the Takino household, waiting for her childhood friend to come out.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Come, idiot, what’s taking them so long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Tomo opens the door, holding a book and a keychain, and wearing their normal orange button-up long-sleeved blouse, blue jeans, and sneakers along with a bandana in their hair and a pink rah-rah skirt over their jeans.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Good morning, Yomi-chan!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Tomo! What in the heck are you wearing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Oh, this old thing. I thought it would be nice if I spice up my wardrobe. Like it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: It’s nice... a little bit tacky, but still nice. So, where are my birthday presents?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: (hands out the book) Ta-da! Here’s your gift!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Don’t tell me, a diet book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: No, Yomi! It’s a scrapbook of our time together as friends! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Well, I didn’t think that you will be so nice on my birthday. Usually, you would prank me on my birthday, but I’m seeing some improvement!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: I also made a keychain version of myself! (gives Yomi the cute, handmade keychain)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Woah, well, I made a keychain for you. (gives Tomo a cute keychain version of herself)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Awh, thank you! (hugs Yomi)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: Wha? Y’all are exceptin’ this to be the end of the Tomo-Yomi romantic two-girl friendship? Well, we ain’t at the endin’ yet. So, Tomo and Yomi are walkin’ down the street…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Tomo and Yomi walking down the street, the two of them not noticing the witch flying above them)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Say Yomi, look at that tree over there! (They point towards a taiyaki tree)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: Yay, and I’m hungry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Yomi, are you crazy?! You told me yesterday that “taiyaki doesn’t grow on trees because money doesn’t grow on trees”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: But Tomo, it’s taiyaki! I love it as much as you love bananas!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: But, taiyaki comes from taiyaki stands, not-(sees Yomi grabbing a taiyaki from the tree) Yomi! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: So Yomi snarfed down the cursed taiyaki like a Hokkaido bear fattin’ itself up with salmon, and like the bear, she started to feel drowsy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yomi: *yawns* Why do I feel...so sleepy… (drops to the ground)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: YOMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: Tomo ran towards the sleepin’ Yomi’s body, cryin’ in the process. Tomo felt guilty, though it was for not callin’ Yomi “slim”, and then... a witch shows up from outta nowhere! But she ain’t a good witch…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witch: Hahahaha! My spell worked! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: What spell?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witch: My sleeping spell! With this spell, I can make everyone miserable! And nothing can break my spell!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! (flies away)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: Tomo-chan kept on cryin’ until something called them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: Yo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Who said that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: It’s me!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: The gnome shuffled towards Tomo-chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: What are you?!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: I’m a lawn gnome! And your friend over there is trapped in a sleeping spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Will Yomi be okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: At this rate, she’ll be sleeping forever. Unless!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Unless what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: Unless a princess can kiss her on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: So, all I have to do is to dress up as a princess and kiss Yomi on the lips?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: Uhm… nope. Only a true princess can break the spell. But that’s impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Why is that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: The test for becoming a true princess is really hard to complete. Many had tried, but all have failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Okay, I’m taking that test.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: WHAT?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: I’m saving my friend, no matter the cost!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: Well, since you’re really reckless, I’ll tell you the specifics of the test. In order to become a true princess, you got to retrieve the ruby ring from the dragon’s cave, teach the giant rocks to sing, turn winter into spring, and bring the moon to the king and queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: Got all of that down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: But you got to hurry! If all of the leaves of the taiyaki tree fall down, the spell can’t be broken, and your friend will be sleeping...forever!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: That’s a fate worst than death for Yomi! Even worst than me annoying her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lawn Gnome: Then hurry! Go through the Fairytale Land gate and become a true princess!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomo: I WILL!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osaka’s Voiceover: And so, Tomo-chan went to Fairytale Land to become a true princess and save Yomi-chan from the sleepin’ spell. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, leave a comment and some kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>